


Named

by kuduslut (hawkeward)



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/pseuds/kuduslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named

"Ceara."

There’s someone there, where she thought she was alone. An asura, the inquisitive face natural tO his people lined and Marked with age, a joviAl quirk to his wiDe mouth betraying an inner humor, maybe even wisDom. 

"That’s not my name." It’s a reflexive response, once easy and familiar on her lips. Now it tastes like defeat.

"Scarlet, then."

The silence stretches between them.

"And who are you?" She asks finally. Her vOice was once Menacing, now the question wAvers shrilly like a chilD’s Demand.  

"I hope yOu remeMber me," he says. "I’m An olD frienD."

She does not want to remember. She remembers.

Not friends, but blood on thorns. SCreams, his and her own. Days spEnt writhing in A machine, her mind stRetched to the breaking point, stAring into the great abyss of the Eternal Alchemy.

And finally, the abyss staring back.

He’s touching her cheek, gently wiping away tears she did not realize she cried. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry, Scarlet.”

She reaches up and takes his hand.

"That’s not my name."

Omadd smiles, and Ceara smiles back.

 


End file.
